bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradly Kart Wii
Bradly Kart Wii is a racing game for the Wii console. It is the sixth installment in the main Bradly Kart series and the eighth overall. Similar to every Bradly Kart game, Bradly Kart Wii includes new features such as new race courses along with other courses that appeared in past Bradly Kart games, like its predecessor Bradly Kart DS. New items and characters are included, as well as an increased number of players for the races. Bradly Kart Wii also introduces the use of bikes that vary in capabilities along with the traditional karts. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle, and Time Trial, many of them making use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for worldwide online play. A Wii Wheel is included in most Bradly Kart Wii packages. Bradly Kart Wii, however, is still compatible with other controllers such as a regular Wii Remote held sideways, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Nintendo GameCube controller, and also the Classic Controller and Classic Controller Pro. This game requires twenty-three blocks on the player's Wii system to save game data. Also, the game data cannot be copied. As a result, players are not able to transfer this game data onto another Wii. The game also includes its own Wii Channel called the Bradly Kart Channel which allow players to play in special tournaments and trade their racing profile with other players around the world. This channel uses seventy-four to eighty-eight blocks (depending on from which region the game is from), but unlike the game data, players can copy the channel onto their SD cards. Bradly Kart Wii, unlike the preceding Bradly Kart games, has twelve players present in normal races instead of eight. All twelve racers head to the finish in a multi-lap race around a given circuit. Along the way, players may employ items, utilize techniques, and take shortcuts to earn first place. With over 34 million copies of the game sold, Bradly Kart Wii is the second best-selling game and the best-selling Bradly game for the Wii console. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection was terminated by Nintendo starting on May 20th 2014, therefore making it no longer available to play Bradly Kart Wii (as well as Bradly Kart DS) online. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii ''and ''Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from'' Mario Kart Wii''. Ghost Data downloading and versing many ghost data returns from Mario Kart 7. Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS. New Features The only new feature is the mode of Rival Challenges. Modes * Single Player ** Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 4 courses ** Time Trial - Race alone for the best time ** Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups ** VS - Race endlessly on any tracks you like ** Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature *** Coin Runners - Collect the coins *** Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons ** Mission Mode - Play missions to with difficult goals to test your Bradly Kart ability *** Missions - Play up to 80 different missions on different difficulties *** Boss Battles - Defeat as many bosses as you can within the time limit ** Stadium - Design your own tracks * Multiplayer - Play with 2 - 4 players *'Ghost Race', (Bradly Kart Channel, 1 player), Time Trial race with ghosts made by players around the world with relatively the same skill level to the actual player. Controliing The main feature is the use of the motion sensing of the Remote. By tilting the remote, players can steer their karts. During the development of this game, Nintendo hoped to address some of the issues game critics faced with the first racing game Nintendo published for the Wii, Excite Truck, by making Mario Kart Wii compatible with the Wii Wheel, citation needed. Since the Wii Remote is designed to be inserted into the Wii Wheel (it is not an independent controller), players can also play without the Wheel if they choose to. Mario Kart Wii can also be played by connecting the Nunchuk Controller or the Classic Controller, or using the GameCube Controller. Controlling the vehicle is divided up into two sections: Basic and Advanced. Basic Controls *'Accelerate:' When drivers hold down the corresponding button, the vehicle goes forward. *'Steer:' Steering lets drivers move around corners. *'Brake:' Braking slows the vehicle to an abrupt stop. *'Reverse:' The driver's kart goes backwards if the driver holds the brake button. If a vehicle reaches maximum top speed, the vehicle will drift instead. *'Look Behind:' Drivers can look behind their vehicle. In this way, drivers can be alert from other drivers incoming to steal their place. Drivers can also use this feature to see where they are going while backing up, or to aim a weapon at an opponent following up. This feature once appeared in Super Mario Kart. *'Drift:' Drivers drift to keep the vehicle's speed and take corners much easily, with the benefit of getting mini-turbos. The feature can be set to happen automatically or when a button is held. Advanced Controls *'Rocket Start:' Drivers can perform a speed boost when a race begins. If drivers hold down the corresponding acceleration button right after the timer displays the number 2, then he/she will receive an extra speed boost when the word GO! appears on the screen. However, if drivers hold down the acceleration button for too long, when the final beep is heard, their engine bursts and they get an even worse start than a regular one and take a few seconds to recover. *'Mini-turbo:' When drivers drift for a reasonable amount of time varying on the vehicle used, blue sparks erupt from the vehicle's rear tires. Releasing the drift button gives them a short burst of speed. In a kart, drivers can keep drifting for longer periods to get orange sparks and a longer boost. However, orange sparks cannot be created on bikes. Of course, the drifting stats of the vehicle used also matters. Drivers can also perform a "standing mini-turbo" by holding the brake and drift buttons at the same time. A mini-turbo can't be performed when drifting is set to automatic, but the standing mini-turbo can. *'Tricks:' Drivers can pull off a trick when they jump in order to gain a momentary mini-turbo. Drivers can perform a trick by flicking the Wii Remote, pressing the on Classic Controller, or on the GameCube Controller in any direction when going off a ramp or hill. They obtain a speed boost when landing. *'Wheelie:' Wheelies can be performed only when drivers ride Bikes. Drivers can increase their speed when they lift up the front of their bike. While drivers hold the front of the bike up, the bike can hardly turn. The wheelie can be ended by braking, hopping, waiting for the wheelie to end, or simply setting the Wii Wheel or Wii Remote back down or pressing . If drivers are bumped into while they are performing a wheelie, they lose most of their speed. Licenses Licenses replace normal save files. It is the first Bradly Kart game to feature save files. Each license contains each player's data, their Mii, nickname, Friend Code, and a table including all categories and cups with an empty space. After a cup is won, the corresponding space is filled in with a colored square: gold for first place, silver for second, bronze for third. If at any time the Mii being used for Bradly Kart Wii is deleted from the Mii Channel, the in-game Mii is also deleted. Friend Roster A friend roster.Players can add different people around the world on to their Bradly Kart Wii Friend Roster. Two people need to add the Friend Codes on their licenses. There are 5 people on each row, with 6 rows. As such, a player can have up to 30 people on their Friend Roster. If two people are friends on a roster, one can open a room, which allows who is ever friends with the person to join that room. In the room, the players who joined can send messages. If a player who added the person who created the room, and another person joins and the player has not added them, they have an ability to do so. The host of the room can choose a VS Race, Team VS Race, Balloon Battle, and Coin Runners. If a player joins a race when another player is online and friends with them, the player who added the player in the race can join that race and race with the friend. Items On Item Tracks Itembox.jpg|Fake Item Box 1000px-NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin Items 293px-Blooper-1-.jpg|Blooper Boo SMG3.png|Boo Lightning Bolt (Mario Kart 64).png|Lightning Mkdd bowsers shell.jpg|Bowser Shell SMW Fire Flower.jpg|Fire Flower Mkdd_triple_red_shells.jpg|Red Triple Shells Mkdd_triple_green_shells.jpg|Green Triple Shells super_mario_3ds_conceptart_nBTtJ_thumb.jpg|Leaf 33bullet-bill.png|Bullet Bill 41U2yHVuxoL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|POW Block 200px-Mk7_redshell.jpg|Red Shell mario-kart-7-power-up.jpg|Lucky 7 th_MKwii_Goldmushroom.jpg|Golden Mushroom 64ceb1761cf97d63c0bf411ea664805c.jpg|Milk New Item Banana.jpg|Banana BobOmbMKWii.jpg|Bob-omb Squitter.jpg|Spider New Item Star.PNG|Star Hammer-Bros-nintendo-villains-9411501-600-600.jpg|Hammer New Item Mushroom2-1-.png|Mushroom SpinyShell-1-.jpg|Spiny Shell Green_Shell.jpg|Green Shell Triple Bananas.JPG|Triple Bananas Triple Mushrooms.PNG|Triple Mushrooms Selection Screen 1st Row - Bradly, Shawna, Haley, Yoshi, Bowser and Donkey Kong 2nd Row - Koopa Troopa, King Boo, Goomba, Toad, Boo and Petey Piranha 3rd Row - Dry Bones, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro. and Birdo 4th Row - Diddy Kong, Boom Boom, Daisy, Professor E. Gadd, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser 5th Row - Mii A and Mii B Drivers Bradly Kart Wii includes 26 total drivers (12 starters and 14 unlockables). The following is the order of what weight classes go by in order from lightest to heaviest: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Starting Drivers Bradly Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Bradly Medium Shawna Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Shawna Medium Haley Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Haley Medium Yoshi Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Light Bowser Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Bowser Heavy Donkey Kong Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Heavy Koopa_Troopa Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Koopa Troopa Feather King Boo Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|King Boo Cruiser Goomba Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Goomba Feather Toad Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Toad Feather Boo Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Boo Feather Petey Piranha Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Petey Piranha Heavy Unlockable Drivers Dry Bones Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Dry Bones Light Wario Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Wario Cruiser Rosalina Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Rosalina Medium New Driver Bowser Jr. Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Bowser Jr. Medium Hammer Bro. - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Hammer Bro. Cruiser Birdo Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Birdo Medium Diddy Kong Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Medium Boom Boom Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Boom Boom Heavy New Driver Daisy Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Daisy Medium Professor E. Gadd Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Professor E. Gadd Light New Driver Funky Kong Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Heavy Dry Bowser Artwork - Bradly Kart Wii.png|Dry Bowser Cruiser *Miis are also featured as an unlockable character with two different costumes to unlock – a racing suit and an outfit that varies depending on the gender (Males wear Mario-style overalls, while females wear a Peach-styled short dress). The color of the outfit and the Mii's voice depends on the Mii's favorite color, while their size class is determined based upon their height and weight. Unlocking Criteria Main Drivers Mii Drivers Rival order Much like in Super Bradly Kart, all playable characters is have a rival order, the order CPU drivers finish at the end of the race. However, unlike in Super Bradly Kart, it is more simplified, as groups of characters are set instead of single characters followed by another single character, etc. Body Frame Vehicles U = Unlockable Unlocking Criterion Courses Wii Cups Retro Cups Battle Courses Gallery Bradly Kart Wii - Starter Selection Screen.png|Starting Screen Selection Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Wii Games Category:Games